


【柱斑/扉斑】 运

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *日本战国时代流传着把女人的生殖器当做吉祥之物的习俗，战士们请画师画一张女阴图和男女交合图，把他们装入竹青筒内，背着走上战场，人们相信，靠这两张图的神力，可以躲避箭弹，靠着他，会在战场上遇到意想不到的好运气，例如取得对方名将的首级等。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 3





	【柱斑/扉斑】 运

先别去。千手扉间说，随我去后宅搬些东西再来。可是，火影大人叫我呀。那人面露难色。火影这两天忙着和岩隐村谈判，让他多休息会儿吧。扉间把话头堵死，那人方才转身离开。

他支开人后自己回了办公室，刚走到门口便撞上斑出来，他不让，斑也不让。千手柱间在里看着，低低叫了声扉间，尾音拖长，哀求意味。斑冷哼一声，直直从他身边硬挤过去，肩膀哐当撞上肩膀，两人都疼的很。

宇智波一族迁居的事已经让桃华去安排了。千手扉间朗声道。预料之内的查克拉波动。他大哥又叫他一声，这次音量拔高，发音也变得短促。

你何苦这样，他兄长抱着头栽在办公桌上，斑他已经很不易了。扉间抱着胸坐在办公桌上，轻轻叹气。他大哥衣摆上还有没擦干净的精液。利害你都知道的，我不必再提。

当天晚上他手下人给他递斑约柱间私下见面的消息时他并不吃惊。他听着人报告，漫不经心地在宣纸上勾线。好了，不用跟，你们跟不住他的。

千手扉间早就知道会有这么一天。无论是那时斑的出走还是如今他回来复仇。

男人注视着他哥将竹筒背上身。白发忍者伫立在千手宅门前，手抠着门框，掌心被挤出一道白痕。你小心，他只说。

千手柱间紧了紧身上的带子，踏出门时月亮从云层中露出头来，将人影子拉满半条街。忍者之神回头望了眼弟弟，脸上无悲无喜。我知道的。

他和斑对战，从木叶村内打到南贺川。刀自后插进宇智波斑的身体，钢铁穿过人皮肉的手感过于滞重。刀工不精湛的肉铺学徒常犯的错误，挥刀用蛮力。刀卡在肋骨间，随即豁刃。一如现在他砍宇智波斑，刀遇上骨发出吱吱声响，千手柱间不得不再用上力才将其推出。

驰骋沙场杀敌无数的忍者之神不该犯这种错误，究其原因只能是搅碎好友内脏的滋味委实不好受。

千手柱间比宇智波斑晚一步跪倒下去，跪下时搅浑斑周身的血水。胜利者的膝盖重重嗑在水下有棱有角的石子上，血争先恐后跑出来同宇智波斑的相融。他的血，斑的血又交融在一起。他们饮下对方的血结为兄弟时是这样；他带着腹部撕裂的伤口挤进宇智波斑的阴道时是这样；现在他同斑决裂还是这样。

斑顺着千手柱间手托举他脑袋的动作勉力抬起头，忽然张开嘴狠狠咬在他小臂，血自他口中渗出来，与他眼睛旁两行血泪交相辉映。忍者之神似是见不得这般痛楚的生离死别，于是便紧紧扣住人的后脑，将斑带入自己的怀里。过去了，过去了，他轻声说，伤人者给予人不必要的的慈悲，准备将人的灵魂放逐到天外。

错的是你。这成为斑气绝前说的最后一句话。

千手扉间知道在哪找他们。他赶来时千手柱间搂着那男人的颈跪坐在水中阖目不语，他在心里替他哥念了一句我若向修罗，恶心自调服。他不信佛，事便可毫无挂念的赖给观音。

为他哥，也为宇智波斑。

大哥，回家了。他叫他，竹筒的背带在打斗中松散了，他眼疾手快地将其捞入自己怀里。千手柱间缓缓站起身来，辛苦了三个字说得既不走心又很沙哑，他扯了扯破旧的盔甲，扶着膝盖一语不发的向前走去。待人走远，千手扉间才将尸体尚还留有余温的胳膊搭到自己肩上。

飞雷神到那个他早就备好的秘密山洞中不过转瞬。斑被他放到解剖台上，他转身敲碎了那个竹筒。仙法道具如同开花般四散开来，撒落一地。与之一同飘出来的还有一个不起眼的小青竹筒，千手扉间拿过那东西打开，将其中尚还带着油墨气味的画卷缓缓展开。

那是一张男女交合的春图。后面那个短发男人正伏在女人身上卡着其后脖颈插送阴茎，交合处被长袍挡住，倒多了几分朦胧之美。男人因为姿势看不清脸，女人却不，她微微向右撇着头，怕惊动人般咬着男人支在一旁的小臂，露出小半张脸尖下巴的来，整个画皆用黑墨涂就，唯有女人眼睛处有一抹亮色。

一点朱砂般的红。

**Author's Note:**

> *日本战国时代流传着把女人的生殖器当做吉祥之物的习俗，战士们请画师画一张女阴图和男女交合图，把他们装入竹青筒内，背着走上战场，人们相信，靠这两张图的神力，可以躲避箭弹，靠着他，会在战场上遇到意想不到的好运气，例如取得对方名将的首级等。


End file.
